Such a plastic bearing made of an elastically deformable material, which is divided in an axial plane in a one-part design that can be swung open for assembly, and in which the two half shells are connected by a web at a longitudinal edge, has been known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 42 04 252. In the pre-assembled state, there is a distance between the longitudinal edges of the two half shells at fight angles to the plane of division, so that the half shells are pressed together only at the time of the assembly of the housing, and thus they surround the stabilizer in a centered, tubular manner, with their longitudinal edges in mutual contact with one another.
Such a plastic bearing is vulcanized in a mold in the pre-assembled position of the two half shells in order to achieve the predetermined and centered, tubular seating of the two half shells on the stabilizer at the time of assembly. A relatively comprehensive and complicated mold is required for this.